


From Ear to Ear

by StitchedOpen



Series: Are Your Ears Burning? [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And Bilbo Gets His Own Back, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, Sensitive Ears, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedOpen/pseuds/StitchedOpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s rather unfair. I wasn’t even aware of what was happening until it was already over.”</p><p>Thorin’s hand slid from Bilbo’s tresses to stroke a rough thumb contemplatively over the curve of Bilbo’s leaf-shaped ear.</p><p>“I’d like to witness it for myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ear to Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'All Ears.' Not necessary to read that fic first, but it may provide some context. 
> 
> None of these characters are mine, I just like to make them do dirty things.

Bilbo sighed as he sunk back into one of the secluded natural hot springs that peppered Beorn’s lands. It had been a long time since the company had been able to bathe, and longer still since their baths were hot.

The rest of the company had already bathed, and Bilbo was blessedly alone for the first time in months.

As he sank further into the water, he took this time to reflect on and unravel all that had happened since their mad dash from the Misty Mountains.

Even though it was foolish and terrifying to throw himself between Thorin and a horde of bloodthirsty orcs, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it; it had kept Thorin alive and, well, mostly hale. And more selfishly, Bilbo thought, it had been the catalyst to finally break the tension between them.

 _And the tension **did** break_ , Bilbo thought wryly, _vigorously and up against a tree._

Though Thorin had become rather tactile since their illicit encounter at the foot of the Carrock, they hadn’t had many opportunities to explore their budding physical relationship, what with the constant company of their very nosy friends. In fact, the only other opportunity they’d had really wasn’t much of an opportunity at all. Bilbo gave a little shiver just to think of it.

They had been sitting around the campfire when Thorin unwittingly started playing with his ears.

Now, Thorin hadn’t known at the time what sort of reaction he would garner, but Bilbo’s toes curled a bit as he remembered the taboo thrill of something so private happening in front of others- even if said others weren’t aware of what was happening.

As Bilbo went over that fireside encounter once more, he could feel himself start to harden. He peeked around to make sure none of the dwarves were hiding in the trees or behind a rock, the meddlesome buggars.

Satisfied that he was quite alone, Bilbo took himself in hand.

Privacy was not abundant on the road, and it had been far too long since he’d been able to spend some personal time with himself.

As Bilbo gave a luxuriant roll of his hips, he let out a small groan.

Imagining Thorin stroking his rough, calloused fingers down the shell of his ear, he gave himself a few rough tugs, tracing the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of his cock. He stuck his tongue out to wet his lips as he visualized Thorin leaning in close, puffing hot breaths onto the tip of his sensitive, pointed ear.

“Having fun?”

Bilbo yelped and shot up out of the water, turning to face Thorin, who knelt on the bank Bilbo had been lounging against.

“Thorin! How,” Bilbo swallowed thickly, “how long have you been here?”

Thorin gave an amused smirk as he looked up and down Bilbo’s glistening form, gaze lingering around his cock, still red and hard against his stomach.

“Long enough.”

Thorin stood and slowly began stripping down, never breaking eye contact with Bilbo.

“I had thought to spend some private time with my burglar, and Bofur said he’d seen you headed this way.”

Thorin dropped his last article of clothing, standing gloriously naked and hard in the clearing.

“Though I must say,” Thorin mused as he waded into the steaming water, “I wasn’t expecting such an enthusiastic reception.”

Thorin groaned as he immersed himself in the spring. Bilbo hastened forward, hands flitting agitatedly about Thorin’s ribs.

“Are your wounds still paining you?” He tittered nervously.

Bilbo squawked as a strong arm caught him about the waist and dragged him down into Thorin’s lap, one leg on either side of the dwarf’s burly thighs. “No, dear halfling, Dwarven resilience and a bit of the Wizard’s magic has put me nearly back to rights. I am simply enjoying this rare opportunity to soak in a warm spring with a handsome, very naked hobbit.” Thorin rumbled as his hand slid down Bilbo’s back to palm the plush mound of the hobbit’s arse.

Bilbo’s cock throbbed a bit at the movement, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth.

“Tell me,” Thorin said blithely, with a squeeze to his cheek, “what _were_ you thinking about to get you in such a state?”

Feeling emboldened, Bilbo placed his hands on Thorin’s shoulders and leaned in to breathe against Thorin’s slightly parted lips.

“I was thinking of you, playing with my ears, stroking and pinching until I couldn’t control myself. Coming in my trousers with the whole company sitting by, oblivious to what was happening right under their noses.”

Thorin groaned and tugged Bilbo closer.

“Mahal, and to think I once thought you so prim and proper.”

“Oh I am,” Bilbo insisted lightly as he mouthed his way down Thorin’s throat, nipping at his collar bone. “In public.”

Thorin could practically hear the smirk in his hobbit’s voice.

Thorin ran a hand through Bilbo’s honey curls and tugged him up to meet his mouth in a sensuous, wet slide of tongues and lips.

Time seemed to slow as Bilbo lost himself in the slick brushes of Thorin’s tongue.

Thorin broke away to rumble against Bilbo’s kiss-bitten lips: “You know, it’s rather unfair. I wasn’t even aware of what was happening until it was already over.”

Thorin’s hand slid from Bilbo’s tresses to stroke a rough thumb contemplatively over the curve of Bilbo’s leaf-shaped ear.

“I’d like to witness it for myself.”

Bilbo met Thorin’s gaze hotly, darting his tongue out to wet his swollen lips. He nodded, and Thorin couldn’t help the twitch his cock gave.

Thorin wrapped his large hands around Bilbo’s shoulders and slowly dragged them up his arms, straightening them out until he could twine his fingers with Bilbo’s, guiding the hobbit’s nimble fingers to tangle in his mass of dark hair. He slid his hands back down the hobbit’s arms and around his back to tug him closer.

Thorin leaned forward and just breathed hotly next to Bilbo’s ear. Each puff of caressing air heightened his sensitivity, until Bilbo was quivering with anticipation.

Just when he couldn’t stand to wait any longer, Thorin licked a broad swath over the shell of his ear, right up to the pointed tip. Bilbo moaned and shuddered as Thorin dove in with abandon, laving wet trails through the whorls and curves.

“So sensitive,” Thorin huffed before ducking back in.

The slick sounds of Thorin’s tongue echoed loudly in Bilbo’s ear, and he couldn’t help his small thrusts as he rubbed himself against Thorin’s abdomen.

Thorin switched to the other ear, biting down on the lobe. Bilbo cried out, and slid a hand from Thorin’s hair to stroke himself. Before he could touch his erection, Thorin grabbed his wrist and guided Bilbo’s hand back into his hair. Bilbo whined and squirmed in his lap.

“No,” Thorin whispered gruffly, “like this.”

Bilbo shuddered as Thorin scraped his teeth up the outer ridge of his ear. Thorin slid a hand down Bilbo’s spine, groping his arse and encouraging Bilbo to rut up against him.

Bilbo needed no encouragement, almost frantically grinding against Thorin’s own erection. Thorin groaned, and with his teeth digging into the meaty flesh of Bilbo’s ear, the vibrations traveled straight to Bilbo’s cock, engorging the turgid length even more.

Bilbo writhed in Thorin’s lap; he was so close, _so close_ , he just needed, he needed…

As Thorin’s lips closed over the pointed tip of Bilbo’s ear, a thick finger slid down his crack to brush across his tight, pink hole. Thorin suckled strongly as his calloused finger caught roughly on the furls of Bilbo’s pucker.

Bilbo cried out brokenly and thrust once more against Thorin’s length, spurting into the warm water between them.

Thorin moaned around the tip of Bilbo’s ear and Bilbo shivered and rocked a few more times through the aftershocks.

Thorin released his ear and Bilbo slumped forward, panting, and draped himself against Thorin’s broad shoulders. Thorin ran a soothing hand up and down his back, stopping to scratch into the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a moment or two, however, Thorin started to wriggle a bit, still keyed up from causing Bilbo’s powerful orgasm.

Bilbo pressed sloppy kisses to Thorin’s skin as the dwarf took himself in hand. He licked a stripe up Thorin’s throat, the length of it stretched taut as he tossed his head back, and Bilbo’s soft hand joined Thorin’s rough one on his cock. Thorin jerked himself, still incredibly turned on from watching Bilbo in the throes of his own pleasure. Bilbo rubbed one small finger through his slit as he leaned forward and captured Thorin’s ear lobe between his teeth.

Thorin’s surprise tipped him over the edge, huffing out little “ _ah, ah, ah’s_ ” as he came over his and Bilbo’s joined fingers.

As Thorin came down from his high, Bilbo smirked, “So sensitive.”

“Cheeky,” Thorin grunted amusedly, and lightly smacked Bilbo’s flank.

Bilbo pulled back to look at Thorin warmly. They met in a languid kiss, wrapping around each other and letting out the occasional giggle into the other’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at StitchedOpen (general nonsense) and/or thorinsmokenshield (hobbit nonsense)!


End file.
